A Hedgewolf's Love
by Flamemon
Summary: One day while walking home Zak runs into a blue eyed vampire before blacking. The next while heading to school he runs into a hedgehog with blue eyes. Will he ever figure out who that vampire is? Will something develop between the two?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting the blue eyed vampire

Zak sighs as he slightly wags his tail as he continues walking home. He looks up at the moon a bit and smiles when his ear twitches hearing whispering and looks in the direction of where it was coming from to see an alleyway.

Zak rasied an eyebrow in curiosity as he walks towards the alleyway when he was closed enough he found two electric blue eyes staring at him.

He was suddenly pulled into the alleyway and pinned to the wall and making Zak yelp and whimper out in surprise and pain as he looks up into blue eyes which turned red.

Zak whimpers and gulps as he was about to scream when a hand was clamped over his mouth and he felt pain in his and him giving off a muffled scream of pain as he then blacks out.

A few hours later and Zak joints up and looks around quickly when he realized he was in his room and it was just a dream and sighs in relief as he gets out of bed and go get ready and doesn't notice the red rose on his night stand next to his bed.

After Zak got ready and eats breakfast. He then heads out the door and towards School. Zak sighs and looks up at the sky," Only two more weeks left of school." He mumbles out as he continues to walk when he runs into someone.

Zak grunts as he looks up and into electric blue eyes as he stares for a few minutes and then shakes his head as he bows a bit and starts apologizing," I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" He said quickly

The green hedgehog huffs and mumbles a "Whatever." and pushes pass Zak and keeps walking.

Zak straighten himself out and dusts himself off as he looking at the green hedgehog as he walks as he then turns around and continues to walk.

'Hmmm. He seems familiar." Zak thought as he looks up and smiles as he see the school and starts jogging the rest of the way to school.

Zak smiles as he wags tail a bit and walks to his locker and gets the books he need for class as he shuts his locker and heads to class and wonders if he'll ever see that green hedgehog again as he walks into his first and sits down and waits for class to start.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The new classmate and the bully

Zak sits down near the front roll as the teacher walks into the classroom with someone behind and Zak realized it was the green hedgehog he bumped into this morning.

" Morning class." Mr. Chill said as the class greeted him back. "This here is Scourge the Hedgehog. He will be in are class for the rest of the school year." He said as he told Scourge to go sit down and he turn to the board to start teaching.

Zak focused on his note book when he heard movement next to him and sees Scourge had sat next to him and then looks back at his note book.

30 minutes later and the bell rang for class to end as Zak packs his things up and heads out the door to his next class.

Zak was walking to class when he was pushed against a locker, making him yelp in pain as he looks up the person who pushes him against the locker.

He looks up and sees a ebony hedgehog with pale aqua stripes on his four up turned quills, a pale aqua stripe on his forehead, pale aqua makings around his eyes, green cat like eyes, pale muzzle, white chest, pale aqua stripes on his arms and legs, white gloves, inhabitants rings on his wrists and ankles and red and white hover shoes.

"Hello again, freak!" Said the ebony hedgehog as he looks at Zak and smirks

Zak sighs and groans," What do you want, Mephiles?" Zak asked

"You already know what I want." He said growling slightly

Zak glares at Mephiles," And I told you No, Mephiles." He said as Mephiles growls at him and got ready to punch him when a hand grabs Mephiles's hand.

Zak and Mephiles turned to see a silver hedgehog and a cyan hedgehog

"I need you to leave him alone, please." Said the silver hedgehog as the cyan hedgehog glares at Mephiles

Mephiles growls and huffs as he snatches his hand out of the silver's hedgehog grip as he glances and glares at Zak and walks off

As Mephiles walk off the cyan hedgehog walks up to Zak and helps him up," Thanks." He said smiling as she smiles back and nods

"Your welcome and I'm Sonica and my friend her is Lightning." She said

Zak nods and bow a bit," Nice to meet ya two and I'm Zak." He said as he slightly wags his tail," And thanks for the help." He said

Lightning nods and crosses his arms," It was no problem." He said as he smiles a bit

Zak nods as he realized they were going to be late for class," Well it was nice meeting ya and I hope to see ya again but we need to get to class." He said as they all left and head to class and not seeing the blue eyes watching them walk off.

To be continued...


End file.
